Red and White
by The Writer On the Wall
Summary: Brenda and Sharon are so different! But they can reach some agreements when they have a drink (or two) together...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Brenda Leigh Johnson was NOT a patient person. She hated waiting for things to happen, and even more, she hated waiting in lines. Usually she would send her overly kind husband, Fritz, to do all the annoying errands that bored her so deeply. But this weekend he had to be in Washington for work, and she was left to take care of the house alone. On Friday afternoon, she entered the big supermarket with a shopping list in her hand, and looked around. Everything seemed so complicated. _How the hell am I ever going to find anything in this huge place?_ She thought. "Oh, the heck with it," she muttered to herself in her thick, southern accent and squished the piece of paper in her hand.

She decided to order food all week, and went to get the only thing she couldn't deal without – her favorite red wine. She walked pass the aisles to the very back of the supermarket, where they kept all the wine in a cool, shadowy corner. A brunette woman was standing in front of the white wine shelves and examined them thoroughly. Brenda saw her from the corner of her eye.

"Red wine is much better, you should try," she said as she grabbed a bottle and scanned the label briefly, without looking at the women.

The brunette froze in her place. She recognized that voice and accent right away. She turned her head slowly towards Brenda. "Brenda?" she asked in shock, her voice clear and slow.

Brenda froze too. She knew that monotonic voice, oh, too well. She looked to her right and arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Sharon?!"

They both smiled awkwardly and walked towards each other, meeting in the middle. "How have you been? It's so nice to see you again," Sharon said politely.

"Oh, good, getting used to my new job," Brenda replied, smiling. "Just yesterday I met with all the guys and they were talking about working with you."

"Really?" Sharon said with a smile, wondering why she wasn't invited.

"Yes, surprisingly enough they like it," Brenda said, still smiling. Sharon also smiled, digesting the last sentence. Brenda was never good with tact.

"So…" she finally said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Do you always drink white wine?" Brenda asked, pointing at the bottle in Sharon's hands. She looked down at it, realizing it was still in her hands.

"Mostly," Sharon said, not sure she wanted to hear what Brenda had to say about it.

"You should get rid of that habit," Brenda said and chuckled.

"Yeah…" Sharon said awkwardly. At this point she just wanted to grab a bottle, any bottle, and go.

"You know what? You should come to my place. I can show you what good wine is. Good RED wine," Brenda suggested hopefully. She was working much less in her new job, and a lot of times she was at home, bored and alone. She had no friends, besides the guys from her old squad, who were always busy, and with Fritz gone, she was afraid to lose her mind from so many hours of being alone.

Sharon's eyes widened in shock behind the thick, black glasses. She never thought this day would come. _Brenda inviting ME to her house?_ She thought. "Sure," she said hesitantly and regretted it right away. But it was too late. Brenda's eyes sparkled with happiness.

They both picked their bottles and walked to the check out point together, sharing stories from the time that has passed since they last saw each other, on Brenda's retirement party. They each paid for their wine and they walked outside together.

"Oh, how's Rusty?" Brenda remembered all of a sudden. "I asked the boys yesterday but you probably know best."

Sharon was surprised to hear that question come out of Brenda. She always saw her as an egotist. "He's doing great, both at school and at home. He actually likes me, if you can believe it," Sharon said jokingly.

"Oh, I can believe it," Brenda muttered, smiling. Sharon didn't quite get what she said, but she still nodded with a smile.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Brenda said to remind her.

"Yes, you will," Sharon said happily. By the time they were walking outside the supermarket, she was already feeling more comfortable with Brenda and remembered the days when they worked together, and she used to admire her…

"Well…" Brenda said, pausing for a moment before saying, "see you later, Captain Raydor." She smiled and walked away, happy to have company for tonight.

Sharon watched her as she walked away, her blonde hair dancing happily on her upper back with every step she took.

_Did it really just happen?_ She thought to herself. She remembered all those times she wanted to be closer to Brenda while they were still working together, but she didn't know how. Now Brenda seemed to be different, maybe because her new job was easier on the heart. She turned and walked to her car, excited about tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Brenda rushed to the front door when the bell rang. She opened it quickly, smiling at Sharon. "Hi, come in," she said, moving aside to let her in.

Sharon gave her a little smile back and entered. She looked around and her eyes widened in shock for a second, but she managed to hide it from Brenda. The house wasn't exactly a mess, but it wasn't meticulously organized either, and Sharon could barely stand the look of it.

"Have a sit," Brenda said as she led Sharon to the sofas. Sharon followed her and decided to ignore the disorganization for now. She remembered first noticing it when they worked together. Just the look of Brenda's over-flooded candy drawer in the office freaked Sharon out. Luckily, she got Fritz to take all the candy when she replaced Brenda at the Major Crimes division.

They both sat, and Sharon saw a bottle of red wine on the table, with two empty glasses.

"Are you ready for some red wine?" Brenda asked with her thick accent as she took the bottle in her hands and started filling the glasses.

"I DO drink red wine from time to time, you know…" Sharon said, embarrassed.

"Here," Brenda handed her a glass and she took it.

"Bottoms up," Brenda said and they heard the sound of glass touching glass as they brought their glasses together before drinking.

"So…" Brenda said and took another sip, finishing half of her glass. They both remained silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Sharon said awkwardly, "but I can barely remember the last time I sat for a chat with a friend."

Brenda let out air. "Oh, for heaven's sakes, me too!" she said and they both laughed awkwardly.

"I mean, what are we supposed to talk about?" Sharon said, relieved, and drank the rest of the wine in her glass.

"I really don't know!" Brenda said and did the same, starting to feel the alcohol going to her head. She grabbed the bottle and poured another glass for herself. "One more?" she asked Sharon.

"Sure," Sharon shrugged, "I took a cab here."

Half an hour later, the bottle was down to its last drop, and they were both laughing about a story Brenda just told about Fritz.

"…and he said, 'what are you doing?!' because it was dark and he couldn't see," Brenda said and they both roared in laughter. Sharon picked up the bottle and realized it was empty.

"Oh, no," she said in disappointment.

"I'll get another one," Brenda said and got to her feet, falling right back on the couch.

"Oh!" Sharon called and started laughing along with Brenda.

"I'm a little dizzy," Brenda said and they laughed even harder.

They both leaned back on the couch, trying to calm down. Their shoulders touched each other, and Brenda could feel it when Sharon stopped laughing. She turned her head to the right and looked at Sharon. She was looking at the ceiling. "Why didn't we become friends when we worked together?" she asked suddenly.

Sharon turned her head to the left to look at Brenda. Their faces were inches away from each other. "I don't know…" she said.

"I think I was afraid of you," Brenda said and chuckled.

"Are you kidding?" Sharon asked in shock, "I always thought you despised me, but I kind of admired you."

"You did not," Brenda said. "You made my life miserable at work, I thought you hated me!"

"No way," Sharon said slowly. "Maybe I didn't feel the same when I just met you, but mostly I admired the way you led a division full of men."

"You hated my rule-breaking," Brenda said and started to laugh again, remembering all the times Sharon had to work hard to cover up for Brenda's mistakes.

"Well, yes, that part I didn't like much," Sharon said and laughed too. They got hysterical again. Sharon found it hard to breathe for a moment and she leaned towards Brenda, still laughing. "Stop…" she said barely, begging for Brenda to relax and let her stop laughing too.

"Oh, my goodness," Brenda said, forcing herself to breathe deeply and stop laughing. Sharon's cheek was on her shoulder and she was still shaking a little with laughter. "Are you still breathing?" Brenda asked when she stopped moving. Sharon lifted her head a little as Brenda looked down. Their noses were touching each other and all of a sudden they both became deadly serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

They looked at each other in the eyes for a moment in silence. Sharon could smell the alcohol on Brenda's breath.

"I've never seen you this close," Brenda said and smiled wearily.

"I know," Sharon said. The world seemed to melt away. All she could see was Brenda. Sharon's green eyes looked at Brenda's brown ones, moving to her nose and finally resting on her mouth. Before she could think of what she was doing, Sharon stretched her neck and closed the gap between their lips.

Brenda opened her eyes wide in horror. She wanted to move backwards, but her body was frozen. She felt Sharon's soft lips as they were caressing hers gently.

After a few seconds, Sharon pulled away, moving backwards just a little. Brenda's eyebrows were frowned and it made Sharon's heart sink. She could hear Brenda kicking her out in her mind.

"What… the hell… was that?" Brenda asked slowly. She was so confused. Sharon never really spoke about her romantic life, but Brenda just assumed she was straight. She didn't think of her as a lesbian. But then again… Brenda wasn't a lesbian either, and that kiss… she didn't hate it.

"I have no idea. I'm so sorry," Sharon said with a horrified expression on her face. "It's the alcohol."

"That's your excuse?" Brenda asked. She was starting to digest what had just happened.

"Uh… yes," Sharon replied in an apologizing tone. Brenda stared at her in silence. "I should go," Sharon said eventually. She was about to stand, but Brenda unexpectedly grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her to her, locking their lips together again. This time, the kiss was much deeper, intentional. The feeling was strange, different than any other kisses they received from men. Brenda couldn't believe she actually liked the touch of Sharon's tongue on hers.

Sharon was taken by surprise. She thought Brenda wanted to kill her after she kissed her. Hell, she wanted to kill herself. She had no idea where that kiss came from. She wasn't gay and she never thought about Brenda in a sexual way. It was all so strange. Why did she like kissing Brenda so much all of a sudden? She lifted her hands hesitantly and put them on Brenda's shoulders, rolling them up slowly.

Brenda felt Sharon's hands on her and put hers on Sharon's waist. Her eyes were still shut when she felt Sharon's lips leaving hers and moving to her neck. It felt so soft and nice, nothing like the kiss of a man. Sharon's skin felt like silk on hers. She grabbed Sharon's shirt and lifted it in a quick motion, causing her to pull away from her neck. Brenda pulled Sharon's shirt over her head and threw it carelessly to the floor. Sharon's hair got a little messy in the process and Brenda thought it was funny to finally see her a little unkempt.

Sharon felt very aware of her body all of a sudden. She grabbed Brenda's shirt and pulled it up, thinking she'd feel better if they were both shirtless. Brenda's shirt flew in the air and landed somewhere behind the couch. Sharon was definitely feeling better.

Brenda wondered what it was like to kiss a woman's chest, something she'd never done before. She leaned forwards and put her lips on Sharon's breast, the part that wasn't covered by her black bra.

Sharon felt her body shiver for a second. She tilted her head back and shut her eyes in pleasure. Brenda reached to Sharon's back and opened her bra. She put her weight on Sharon, pushing her backwards gently on the couch. Sharon had no idea what they were supposed to do next. She had zero experience in this, but she was afraid to talk and ruin the moment.

Brenda threw Sharon's bra to the floor and bent down to kiss her breasts again. She tried really hard to remember a lesbian porn movie she watched reluctantly with Fritz a few months ago at his request. She kissed Sharon's neck and put her right hand on her breast, rubbing it gently. Her left hand moved down to Sharon's thigh and rolled up slowly, feeling under her skirt.

"Oh, god," Sharon whispered in pleasure, her eyes still shut. Brenda was too busy to hear her. Sharon felt like she was swirling, like she was in the heart of a tornado. Everything seemed to be happening in a dream. Someone else's dream. She never thought that a woman could make her so aroused, could make her want her so bad.

Brenda felt Sharon's hands on her. She let her pull her up and kiss her on the lips again. Her hand was still under Sharon's skirt and she started to pull down her underwear.

"Yes!" Sharon screamed in pleasure.

"I'm not even touching you yet," Brenda muttered in confusion, but Sharon just continued to moan in pleasure.

_Is this really happening?_ Sharon asked herself in her mind. She tried to think that what they were doing was wrong, but Brenda's hand had just landed on a spot that made her mind melt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Brenda woke up in her bed. The bright sunlight emitted from the window hurt her eyes for a moment as she struggled to open them. Her head also hurt a little, and she tried to remember how she got in her bed. Last night's events slowly came to her mind and she grabbed the side of her head in frustration. "Oh, for heaven's sakes," she muttered and removed the covers from her. She got up and walked slowly to door. "Who put all the shoes in a row?" she muttered in confusion and continued to the living room, stopping abruptly at the entrance. She looked around in shock and wasn't sure she was in the right house. The floor was sparkling clean and everything was put to its place. There was no sign of the clothes that were thrown to the floor last night. Brenda continued to the kitchen.

Sharon was sitting at the table with a fresh cup of coffee and a magazine. The smell of the recently brewed coffee filled the air and Brenda's lungs as she looked around and realized that the kitchen was also squeaky clean. There wasn't a single dish in the sink and the counters were wiped clean. All the chairs stood neatly at the clean table, like well disciplined soldiers.

"What happened to my house?" Brenda asked, causing Sharon to look up. She was fully dressed, her hair resting meticulously on her back and shoulders and her face was sealed as always.

"Good morning," Sharon said awkwardly and Brenda slumped lazily on a chair at the other side of the table, leaning back with her legs sprawled carelessly.

"What happened to my house?" she repeated the question.

Sharon's face remained sealed. "I organized it a bit while you were sleeping."

Brenda frowned and looked at Sharon quietly for a while. Sharon looked back at her, taking a sip from the cup in her hand. "What I remember about last night…" Brenda said, "it's not just in my head, is it?"

"Oh, no," Sharon said calmly and took another sip.

"So we…" Brenda couldn't complete the sentence.

"Yup," Sharon said shortly.

"Oh, my," Brenda said, "what have we done?!" she got to her feet and started pacing the kitchen. Sharon got to her feet too, trying to get Brenda to stop walking.

"We can't change the past. What's done is done," Sharon said monotonically.

"How can you be so calm about it?!" Brenda asked, almost yelling.

"I just told you," Sharon started to feel annoyed. She began to realize why she was never attracted to Brenda before.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes!" Brenda yelled and put her hands on her head. Sharon grabbed her by the arm and placed her on a chair. She walked to the counter and poured Brenda a cup of coffee, putting it next to her and sitting down too.

"Thanks," Brenda said in a low voice. "There are cookies in the jar over there," she pointed at the counter behind Sharon, who rolled her eyes and got up again to bring the cookies. She put them in front of her and sat down once again.

Brenda opened the jar without saying a word and grabbed a cookie. She took a bite and crumples fell on the table. "I can't believe I cheated on Fritzi," she mumbled in frustration with a mouthful of cookie. Sharon wanted to consulate her, but the crumples on the table caught her eyes and she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Are you listening to me?" Brenda said and Sharon looked at her.

"Huh?" Sharon asked, distracted.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Brenda asked.

Sharon tried to fight the urge but it was stronger than her. "Excuse me," she said and gathered the crumples with her hands. She got up and threw them to the sink.

"Obsessive compulsive, much?" Brenda asked when Sharon came back to the table but didn't sit.

"Maybe just a little," Sharon said, somewhat offended, but she wouldn't let it show.

"A little?!" Brenda got up too. "You cleaned my entire house!" she said, her voice rising in annoyance.

"Well, somebody has too once in a MILLION years!" Sharon couldn't stay calm anymore.

Brenda's jaw dropped in sock. "How dare you?!" she said in shock. Sharon was giving her a piercing stare, and she was doing her best to return it. Out of nowhere, Sharon moved forward, grabbing Brenda's face in both hands, and kissed her. She let go fast, but Brenda pulled her back to her and kissed her back. She pulled Sharon's jacket off of her and pushed her onto the kitchen table. Sharon hit the two cups and the cookie jar, sending all three to the floor with a loud noise, as Brenda climbed on top of her.

"You're so annoying!" Brenda said angrily, sitting on top of Sharon, who was lying flat on her back. Sharon wasn't sure if she was afraid or excited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"We really have to stop doing that," Brenda said faintly as the two were lying naked on the kitchen table, staring at the ceiling.

"Ah-huh," Sharon said, unable to speak just yet.

"You should go," Brenda said without looking at her.

"Yeah," Sharon muttered but didn't move.

"You shouldn't leave Rusty all alone on a Saturday."

"He went camping with his new chess-club friend and his family," Sharon said in a weak voice.

"Oh, lord. You've got nowhere to be, do you?" Brenda asked and Sharon looked at her watch, which was the only thing she was wearing at the moment. "You always look at the time. Why do you do that?" Brenda asked, annoyed.

"Don't you ever have anything good to say to me?" Sharon said slowly as she turned her head to look at her. Brenda saw her from the corner of her eye and turned too.

"You really got a great body for someone you age," Brenda attempted to pay Sharon a compliment. Sharon rolled her eyes and started laughing. She sat up and got off of the table. "What? That wasn't insulting, wasn't it?" Brenda asked in confusion as Sharon started collecting her clothes.

"Oh, my back," Sharon muttered as she bent down to pick up her shirt. "Remind me not to do it on the table next time."

"There won't be a next time," Brenda said as she got off the table too.

"Right."

"Unless…" Brenda stopped moving for a second.

"What?"

"Well… we can decide to forget anything that happens during this weekend," she said mischievously. She didn't really want Sharon to leave. Not now, that she was starting to enjoy her company, like never before.

"Tempting… but you annoy me," Sharon said hesitantly.

Brenda raised an eyebrow."Good," she said and grabbed Sharon's hand. She ran to the bedroom, pulling her with her.

Brenda threw her clothes on the floor and jumped on the bed. Sharon looked at her for a moment and then started to fold her clothes.

"You CAN'T be serious," Brenda said in shock.

Sharon put her folded clothes on the armchair in the corner and moved to fold Brenda's clothes.

"Oh! That woman!" Brenda said to herself in frustration, but Sharon just continued to fold. "Fine," Brenda said eventually and got up, "I'll bring something in the meantime." She got out of the room and left Sharon to place the folded clothes on top of hers. She walked to the bed and lay on it slowly, waiting for Brenda to return.

As Brenda walked back in the room, Sharon's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"What's in your hand?" she asked slowly.

"Chocolate syrup," Brenda smiled and jumped on the bed again, landing right next to Sharon.

"Maybe it's time for me to tell you…" Sharon said in concern.

"Tell me what?" Brenda looked at her.

"I HATE chocolate," Sharon said quickly, trying to get the confession over with.

"You… what?!" Brenda sat up at once with a shocked expression on her face. Sharon didn't say a word, but only nodded. "Fine. I'll show you a way to love it, then," Brenda said as she took Sharon's arm.

She opened the syrup bottle and turned it over Sharon's arm, squeezing. The dark-brown, thick liquid poured slowly from the bottle and onto Sharon's arm. Brenda drew a long line on chocolate syrup on Sharon's arm. She dropped the bottle on the bed, and Sharon leaned over and closed it. Brenda rolled her eyes and brought Sharon's arm to her mouth, licking the line of chocolate from her wrist and all the way up.

Sharon felt how Brenda's tongue was sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed.

Brenda took the bottle again, this time drawing short lines on Sharon's chest. Sharon opened her eyes and grabbed Brenda's arm, the one that was holding the bottle.

"I REALLY hate chocolate," Sharon said in a menacing tone. She pulled the bottle out of Brenda's grip and threw it to the floor after closing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Okay, now you can work your magic," Sharon said and lay on her back in anticipation.

"No," Brenda said calmly, "You always get to enjoy first. Now it's my turn."

"No!" Sharon said firmly, raising her voice just a little, "I must go first!" she sent Brenda a piercing look.

Brenda arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Where have I heard that one before?" she said cynically, but she knew she wouldn't win that argument.

(***)

The night has fallen, spreading darkness on the streets of LA. Brenda and Sharon were sitting in the living room with delivery menus from various restaurants in the area.

"Hmmm… I feel like have Thai food," Brenda muttered as she scanned a menu, trying to decide what to order.

"This Thai restaurant doesn't serve salad, and that's what I want," Sharon said as she looked at the scattered menus on the table, without picking anything specific.

"Salad? How boring. We can get Chinese if you don't like Thai," Brenda replied without looking at Sharon, who rolled her eyes.

"Well, a woman MY AGE can't eat whatever she feels like if she wants to maintain her great body," Sharon said sarcastically.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes," Brenda looked up from the menu, "that was a compliment!" she said in defense, although she knew deep inside that it wasn't exactly a compliment.

"I'm getting a salad," Sharon said sternly.

"You eat salads, drink mostly white wine and hate chocolate. Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Brenda asked, rolling her eyes.

"I want a salad!" Sharon said in frustration. It made her sound like a little girl.

"Well, I want Asian food!" Brenda said in anger, unwilling to let go.

Sharon let out air in attempt to relax. She could feel a headache building up. "Fine," she said, "we can order delivery from two places."

"Can't you just agree with me once?" Brenda asked in frustration.

"Can't YOU agree with ME?" Sharon asked back.

Brenda felt her stomach warming up with anger from the inside, and all she could think about was ripping Sharon's shirt off of her. _What the hell has happened to me?_ She asked herself as she looked at Sharon. "Fine," she said after a moment of silence, "let's order delivery from two places."

An hour later, they were both sitting in the kitchen with their ordered food. Brenda used chopsticks to eat her noodles, and Sharon used the good old fork and knife. She watched Brenda as she raised her hand above her head and aimed the noodles to her mouth. Sharon squinted as the image of Brenda, lying naked in a bed full of noodles, popped in her head. She shook her head and focused on her salad.

"Your salad is SO alluring," Brenda said sarcastically, trying to make her voice sound sexy. Sharon rolled her eyes and took a bite to annoy Brenda. "Just taste mine, come on," Brenda said and held the chopsticks close to Sharon's mouth.

"I already tasted yours," Sharon said mischievously, making an effort not to smile.

Brenda let out air and brought the chopsticks closer to Sharon's mouth. Sharon stared at Brenda for a few seconds. Eventually, she bent her head down a little and sucked the noodles without looking away from Brenda's eyes.

Brenda pulled her hand back quickly, before she'd lose control over her actions again. The attraction that she felt to Sharon was a complete mystery to her.

Sharon suddenly felt a heat rising inside of her. She removed her jacket slowly and hung it neatly on her chair's backrest.

"Hot, much?" Brenda insinuated and took another bite.

(***)

After dinner, Brenda went to the living room. Sharon insisted on wiping the kitchen clean and stayed behind. She scrubbed the counters and the table, and washed the two glasses they used at dinner. After finishing everything, she left the garbage bag outside and went to the living room. She kicked the shoes off her feet, put them neatly by the wall, and sat down next to Brenda.

"You should get yourself checked," Brenda said as she looked at the TV screen without really concentrating on what she was watching.

"Because I like cleaning? Maybe you should get yourself checked for the opposite," Sharon replied and a smiled appeared at the corner of her mouth. "You know, I completely understand why we never became friends," she added. Brenda turned her head to look at her.

"Oh, me too," she said in defense and the next thing she knew Sharon was on top of her, kissing her lips while her hands were moving up her torso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"It's after midnight," Sharon said. They were both slumped on the couch, each holding a glass of wine. The TV showed an old black and white movie, but they were both staring at the screen without really watching.

"So?" Brenda asked tiredly. The wine was making her sleepy.

"So, I never stay up that late," Sharon yawned.

"Wow, your life is just a continuing thrill, ain't it?" Brenda asked and snored in laughter. "Don't you ever go out with friends or men?"

"I don't have friends and I kind of gave up on men a long time ago," Sharon said and sipped from her glass.

"You mean, you play for the other team?" Brenda asked, curious.

"No, I don't," Sharon replied slowly.

"So… you don't play at all?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh…" Brenda said in understanding. "That's why you're so uptight all the time."

"I am not… all the time!" Sharon protested.

They stared at the TV in silence for a few minutes.

"What's your favorite color?" Brenda asked suddenly.

"My fav… Why?" Sharon asked, perplexed.

"We MUST have one thing in common. Let's try and find it," Brenda said, finally looking at Sharon. "Mine is red."

"Purple," Sharon said shortly.

"Oh, right… The purple jacket…" Brenda muttered to herself. "Favorite movie?"

"Sophie's Choice."

"Heavy!" Brenda chuckled.

"It gives you a lot to think about. Maybe it's something you don't like very much," Sharon said sarcastically and Brenda's smile disappeared. "What's your favorite?" Sharon asked quickly.

"Dances with Wolves."

"Oh, yeah, Kevin Costner is great in that movie."

"Okay, what was the craziest thing you've done for a man?" Brenda asked.

Sharon blushed by the mere thought of it. "You first," she said quietly.

"Fine. I did a full striptease show… privately, of course, and with hot chocolate," she said calmly and Sharon's eyes widened in shock as she tried to imagine it.

"Well, I…," Sharon stuttered. "I came to my husband's office, when we were still dating, and we…"

"You what?!" Brenda asked, intrigued.

"We… we had sex on his desk. Without locking the door," Sharon said and regretted it right away seeing the look on Brenda's face.

"I think I suddenly appreciate you more," Brenda said, smiling. "Okay, um… what after-school activity did you do in high-school? And, please, don't say debate club," Brenda held her hands in a begging position.

"No, I can't," Sharon muttered.

"What?"

"It's too embarrassing."

Brenda sat up at once. Suddenly, she didn't look tired at all. "Now you HAVE to tell me," she said as she watched Sharon blushing.

"Okay, okay…" Sharon sat up too and put her empty glass on the table. "I was…" she took a deep breath. "In high-school I was a… a cheerleader. There, I said it."

Brenda arched her eyebrows in surprise, but otherwise didn't move. She seemed to be in shock.

"Now you have to tell me something embarrassing about yourself," Sharon said, almost begging. This last confession gave Brenda power over her and she didn't like it.

"Actually…" Brenda said hesitantly. "I was a cheerleader too." They both looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, then burst into laughter.

"My god, you probably made the pyramid fall all the time!" Sharon clutched her stomach as it started hurting from laughter.

"Yeah, and I bet YOU can really cheer people!" Brenda pointed at Sharon as she continued to laugh.

After a few minutes of uncontrolled laughter, they both managed to calm down. Brenda looked at Sharon and imagined her holding her pompons in the corner with a grumpy face. She laughed a little. Sharon imagined her holding her pompons close to hide her naked body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sharon woke up on the couch on Sunday morning. She looked to her right and realized that they both fell asleep in the living room, each on a couch. She got to her feet, washed up and got dressed before walking around the house, looking for something to do. The house was still clean from last night so she went back to the living room and sat on the couch with an old newspaper.

Brenda opened her eyes partially and got a glimpse of Sharon. "Don't you ever sleep?" she asked tiredly in a hoarse voice.

"I don't need many hours of sleep," Sharon answered indifferently without looking away from the newspaper. Brenda remained quiet for a few minutes. She tried to fall back to sleep, but gave up when her mind started filling with thoughts and it didn't seem like she'd be able to shut them down. She got up slowly, walked two steps and slumped back down next to Sharon, her head resting on her shoulder and her eyes shut.

Sharon froze. Her eyebrows arched in surprise and she held the newspaper for a while without turning the page.

"Fritz is coming back this afternoon," Brenda muttered, still sleepy.

"I know. So is Rusty," Sharon said as she heard birds chirping outside. "I haven't been outside in almost two days."

"I know," Brenda said with a smile.

Sharon's iPhone rang and she got up quickly to get it, causing Brenda to fall forward with her face on the cushion. "Good morning to you too," she muttered grumpily and went to wash up. Sharon answered the call and heard Rusty on the other side. He was telling her how much fun he was having, and she felt a weight lifting from her heart. She was worried about him, even though she didn't have much time this weekend to dwell on that. After they hung up, Sharon started making coffee. By the time it was ready, Brenda had showed up again, looking fresh. She stood quietly next to Sharon, who was pouring the coffee into two mugs.

"What?" Sharon asked, feeling awkward. It was weird not hearing Brenda, seeing that she wasn't exactly the quiet type.

"This whole weekend is…" Brenda stopped in mid-sentence, lost for words.

"Strange?"

"No. I don't think there's even a word to describe it," she accepted the mug from Sharon's hands and they remained standing next to the counters. Sharon was holding her mug in one hand, and the other leaned on the counter.

"Well, in a few hours you won't even have to remember it," Sharon said slowly, in a businesslike tone.

"I don't think I will be able to forget it," Brenda grumbled.

Sharon nodded in silence. "Are you going to tell Fritz?" she asked after a few seconds.

"I don't know," Brenda muttered as she put her mug down. "I'm scared of his reaction," she crossed her arms on her chest, as if trying to hug herself in consolation. Sharon also put her mug on the counter before putting her hand on Brenda's shoulder. Brenda looked at her with sad eyes and Sharon pulled her for a hug. Her arms were around Brenda's upper back and she tried to hold her tight, make her feel like she wasn't alone.

Brenda put her arms around Sharon's waist and shut her eyes hard. It was different for her, hugging a woman like that. She never really had friends, especially not female ones. In her line of work she mostly worked with men and never had time to make friends outside of work. If felt good, having a woman she could turn to.

Sharon pulled away, smiling sympathetically at Brenda, who smiled back and sniffed.

"I can't be there with you when you tell him, if you do decide to tell him, but I can offer moral support," Sharon said and held Brenda's shoulders, like a coach trying to give a pep talk to one of his players. Brenda put her hand on Sharon's wrist and smiled sadly. Her face became serious fast enough as she grabbed Sharon's waist again and took half a step forward to kiss her, knowing that in a short while Sharon will be leaving and they'll have to put behind them everything that had happened during this weekend.

Sharon kissed her back, holding her the closest she could. She tried to burn in her mind every second of that kiss. "I should go," she whispered as they pulled away from each other.

"Yeah…" Brenda muttered and they stared at each other for a moment.

"You should clean up here before Fritz returns," Sharon couldn't help but say it. It was stronger than her.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes. Goodbye," Brenda said, annoyed.

"Seriously, I…"

"Shush," Brenda said quickly.

Sharon gave her a stern look. "You're SO annoying," she said in her quiet, menacing tone.

"I'M annoying?!" Brenda asked in disbelief.

"I'm starting to miss men," Sharon sighed.

"You got that right," Brenda chuckled. Sharon walked toward the front door, grabbing her purse from the couch on the way. Brenda followed her and opened the door.

Sharon stepped outside and turned to look at Brenda again. "So… it was nice seeing you at that supermarket on Friday," she said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't accept my invitation to have a drink together on Friday night," Brenda played along.

"I was SO busy," Sharon said, and tried to suppress a smile, though it was visible on the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe next time, then," Brenda replied. Sharon didn't say a word. Brenda looked at her and added, "friends?"

Sharon nodded at her with a little smile, then turned around and walked to her car. Brenda smiled as she watched her getting inside it and driving away.

-THE END-


End file.
